1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power equipment, including but not limited to mowers, tillers, snow blowers, and tractors, and more particularly, to a brake and clutch for power equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional power equipment can include a clutch that selectively engages the driven implement with the engine output member. A brake that retards the rotation of the driven implement when the driven implement is disengaged from the engine output member might also be included. The combination of these two coupling devices permits the operator to control the movement of the driven implement without altering the operation of the engine output member.
In known power equipment, the components utilized in the clutch are separate and distinct from those employed by the brake. This arrangement requires a large number of parts for assembly as well as for replacement under routine maintenance. This routine maintenance is further hampered by the need to disassemble a relatively large number of parts to gain access to and/or replace the worn or broken part(s). Further, providing the brake and clutch as separate components requires a large packaging size to contain these components.
Dimensional constraints are another drawback of conventional blade brake and clutch designs. A large surface area is desirable for both the brake and the clutch. However, packaging space often constricts these areas below their optimum values.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a friction coupling that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a torque transmitting element for use in an apparatus driven by a prime mover includes a friction element and an insert. The friction elements includes a first friction engagement surface, a second friction engagement surface in a different plane from the first friction surface, a third surface and at least one torque transmitter on the third surface. The insert is secured to the friction element between the third surface and one of the first friction surface and the second friction surface.
In a another aspect, a brake and clutch assembly for a power apparatus includes an engine output member, a driven member and a coupling having a first position and a second position. The coupling includes a friction member connected to one of the engine output member and the driven member. The friction member includes a brake surface and a clutch surface in a different plane from the brake surface and an insert disposed intermediate the clutch surface and the brake surface. The coupling also includes a spring, a brake member and a brake actuator. The spring is located between the friction member and the one of the engine output member and the driven member. The brake member is proximate to the brake surface and is mounted relative to the friction member to permit relative rotation. The brake actuator is connected to the brake member. The clutch surface is disengaged from the other one of the engine output member and the driven member and the brake member is engaged with the brake surface when the coupling is in the first position and the clutch surface is engaged with the other one of the engine output member and the driven member and the brake member is disengaged from the brake surface when the coupling is in the second position.
In a further aspect, a torque transmitting element for use in an apparatus driven by a prime mover includes a friction element. The friction element includes a first friction engagement surface, a second friction engagement surface in a different plane from the first friction surface, a third surface and at least one torque transmitter is on the third surface. The friction member also includes means for reinforcing the transmission of torque from at least one of the first and second friction engagement surfaces is secured to the friction element between the third surface and the at least one of the first friction surface and the second friction surface.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.